133520-serious-concern-gearing-cost
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Best way to gain Divine fragments atm is by buying the glory gear for DS and salvage it. | |} ---- Likewise for pure runs. I finally found a use for all that glory I've been carrying around for no reason! | |} ---- ---- Runes are overshadowing gear so much and are so bloody expensive to mess with that I'm beginning to question the value of replacing 98/116 pieces with token pieces. Shades of Launch! Are we going to get back into an era where token pieces are only going to be worth getting to be salvaged? edit: Forum rejected a follow up post so I'll just stuff it here. Oh and it looks like the plat cost of CREDD is cratering hard. If I'm paying for Signature Service and I still have to pay to make it stop hurting, what's the value of Signature Service? If I have to shell out to do content anyway I may as well just spend it on the crap I'm now required to buy. Back me into a corner with obligatory purchases and I become very hostile to discretionary purchases. Edited September 30, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- Haha yes exactly. Honestly the ONLY thing even keeping me logging on after this stunt is my guild. If it weren't for them I wouldn't even be considering spending another cent with Carbine, and even so I'm absolutely not going to buy anything out of the store after I've been duped into dropping $40 to achieve nothing more than a return to where I was a few days ago. | |} ---- ---- I was able to get all my fusion runes by salvaging glory gear for the mats. My wife did the same. Now, we both had ridiculous amounts of glory, but it's certainly an option if you've been running lots of dungeons. Edited September 30, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- I know exactly how you feel. If I didn't want to keep raiding with my guild I wouldn't have even considered it... it's a shitty thing to do to customers. Honestly I'm still on the fence about buying a credd to finish making my fusion runes, because it's leaving a really sour taste in my mouth. And Jeff, I don't have enough glory for that but some of my guildies who did have enough did exactly that. I spent it all on DS gear once we downed System Daemons. Which will be interesting to see if we can even do now with everyone cobbling together discount rune sets. Edited September 30, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, I'm not convinced the current system is going to work going forward. Having to RNG your slots for sveral plat every time a shiny new piece of gear drops? You are mixing pain with the rewards in this game. It isn't fun, and it could very well cause people to stop playing. The rune system is fine, and I might even start to enjoy it, but the reroll costs, extracting for service tokens, and destruction costs are all awful, and very close to P2W. It definitely is putting pressure on people to spend money above their sub in order to raid, and that is not cool. "Oh, I got an upgrade, time to ship Carbine another $5". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Honestly, there's no indication that they even care that this happened. | |} ---- Yeah, I had 7. And I am currently making non-divine fusion runes because I can't afford the mats to make the best ones. And no class runes to speak of, again because there's no way I'll afford that AND the fusion runes. So, yeah. I'm just scraping at this point. It's ridiculous. Edited October 1, 2015 by phandaal | |} ---- Its not worse than the old system, where you were having to rebalance a dozen rune slots across all your gear to fit in that new drop in without going over your ideal AP. As tempting as it is to blame Carbine for all of our woes this patch, not being properly prepared in terms of exceptionals is absolutely not on them. You had weeks to copy a character over and see how many tokens you would get as well as how many you would need, and weeks of potential contracts to do if those numbers didn't line up. | |} ---- IMO, it's *far* worse than the old system. Rebalancing before was a puzzle and you worked through it. The plat costs were reasonably known. Here you just click the button and watch the plat go down the toilet until the pain mercifully stops. | |} ---- Indeed. The old system was light-years better and more fun. But well, shit happens, I don't think they'll change anything with this issue anymore, so they won't see a single cent from my side in the foreseeable future. At least one advantage of the f2p system. | |} ---- I am glad to see I am not the only one. I've been away since DS 20 came out. Just before I left I spent alot of money and plat to get my gear all set up (had FULL fusion blast and techfire), not to mention dozens of hours farming dungeons for reroll tokens. When I came back I was so confused about the runeing system, after goggle a bit I finally found a post on the run changes, Only then did I realize how *cupcake*ed up the situation was. Pretty much all the work I did is USELESS worse than useless as it is entirely possible my runes were alot better before I did all that rerolling (I specifically remember being pist at all the water and air slots I had, rerolled them all and now I need them again), I pretty much have to reroll 60-70% of my runes. To do that I need to send Carbine at least $20 for service tokens. After realizing this I got a really bad taste in my mouth, puttered around Thyad for like 15 mins and logged out. It was just such a shitty feeling, getting all excited to come back for FTP...was kind of imaging it would be like launch except this time round I had a badass medic waiting for me, then I pretty much got deuced on. I don't know even if I want to play anymore it was just such a grimy, slimy, underhanded thing to do. Just bad....really really bad, | |} ---- In case anyone from my raid team is reading, this actually isn't true :) I was just feeling very irritated and ranting when I wrote that. This process was an awful experience, but as I've said before, raids in this game are too good to quit. But Carbine, listen up- you don't want to make customers feel this way. It won't result in good things. | |} ---- This. SO MUCH THIS! After realizing this I got a really bad taste in my mouth, puttered around Thyad for like 15 mins and logged out. It was just such a shitty feeling, getting all excited to come back for FTP...was kind of imaging it would be like launch except this time round I had a badass medic waiting for me, then I pretty much got deuced on. I don't know even if I want to play anymore it was just such a grimy, slimy, underhanded thing to do. Just bad....really really bad, ^^^^ Did the exact same thing. It's like they took the last 8 months I spent running 50 content, chewed them up, puked 'em out, and then force fed me the pieces telling me how much better it was than the old way, all the while throwing a freaking party for people that haven't given them a dime to play their game or even showed interest in the last year. I was a huge Carbine supporter but there is only one way to describe how I feel about them now: utter and complete disappointment. Edited October 2, 2015 by Azulaalwayslies | |} ---- qft | |} ---- ---- I hate it, but... yeah. They clearly don't give a rat's behind about this. | |} ---- While I don't necessarily disagree with your assessment, given the reddit AMA response its pretty clear they didn't think there was anything that needed addressing here, I do think that we need to wait till the servers aren't burning down before we start judging them for ignoring less significant issues. The people that would address this are likely also people that can be pulled in to look at the performance issues. | |} ---- "Designer" and "Programmer" are two different skills. Yes, sure, a Programmer might be tasked with Class Design but it's not a strict requirement. If their Designers don't have code responsibility then they certain have no business getting in the way of the people working on the fixes. Now implementing what the Designers cook up may or may not require a Programmer if they don't have the tools to modify things without one. Edited October 2, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- edit - Realized it's at the top of the forums here! Edited October 11, 2015 by phandaal | |} ----